1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alarm systems and more particularly pertains to a new alarm system for a toilet seat for signaling when a toilet seat of a toilet is left in an upright position in relation to a rim of the toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of alarm systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, alarm systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,703,567; 5,926,099; 4,849,742; 5,691,705; 5,594,423; and Des. 317,135.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new alarm system for a toilet seat. The inventive device includes a housing for mounting the alarm system to the toilet bowl. A sensor is provided for detecting when the toilet seat is in the upright position in relation to the rim of the toilet. The sensor is preferably mounted in the housing. Control circuitry is provided for controlling the alarm system. The control circuitry is mounted in the housing. A power supply is provided for providing power to the control circuitry. The power supply is removably mounted in the housing. A sound emitter is provided for audibly signaling that the toilet seat has been left in the upright position. The sound emitter is mounted in the housing.
In these respects, the alarm system for a toilet seat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of signaling when a toilet seat of a toilet is left in an upright position in relation to a rim of the toilet bowl.